


Falling

by Starrynight (Starrynight872)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Haly's Circus (DCU), The Flying Graysons - Freeform, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynight872/pseuds/Starrynight
Summary: The Flying Graysons, known as some of the best acrobats in the world, preform their first show with their son.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & John Grayson, Dick Grayson & Mary Grayson, John Grayson/Mary Grayson
Kudos: 4





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope your having a great day! I wrote this back in November and finally decided to post it. School starts for me this week and I have a lot of hours this semester, so I won't have much time to write. I wish I had a little more time cause I have two fics that I'm really excited about finishing. As always, feel free to tell me what you think.

Haly’s circus in Gotham was a treat; many people had happy memories associated with it. Because of their touring schedule, they rarely came to the city. When they did, it was always greeted with a massive turnout. Out of all the acts, The Flying Graysons always drew the most crowds. They were known as some of the best acrobats on the planet.

Before the show started, an excited little boy bounced around his parents. It was going to be his first time performing. His parents shushed him as the show began. Due to their popularity, they were the last act. Somehow, he managed to keep himself mostly quiet through the show, his excitement still palpable.

After the Flying Graysons were announced, excitement coursed through the crowd. Everyone watched eagerly as the smiling family stood on the platforms and readied themselves.

As soon as they jumped off the platform, the crowd was dazzled by their fluid, graceful movements. They moved as if they belonged in the air. Every flip looked effortless. The most surprising part of it all was the young boy. He couldn’t have been any older than 9, yet he moved with the fluidity of his family.

The crowd watched in awe until a trapeze wire snapped. The boy's parents fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Silence stifled the crowd only for it to be broken by a young boy’s piercing scream. Suddenly, everything broke out into chaos. Audience members ran to vacate the tent while the young boy scrambled down the ladder to reach his parent’s bodies. He screamed and cried and begged for them to wake up, but he already knew he was too late. The blood and visible bones made it apparent to him. Suddenly, he feels like he can’t breathe. He feels himself falling into hopelessness with the realization that his parents are gone.


End file.
